fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Theresa's plan against the Void
It seems to me that Theresa is not all that evil. She merely wants to prevent the Void from hurting her/albion again in any way. Looking back at the original Fable, the poor child Theresa is hurt in some of the worst ways possible and is left with a broken soul and hardly any reason to live. In fable 2 see seems obsessed with the spire and in fable 3 she is searching for someone to take out the crawler. Now to see the bigger picture in this we have to make a few things clear. The first one being the Shadow Court. I never really thought about it that much, but where do they come from? Did they search for reaver or did reaver search for them? It seems illogical for them to need an excuse to wipe out oakvale. Its more likely that a very vain young man found a way that he could be eternally young. The shadow court would be able to grant him this power. though he was not aware (or wouldnt want to be, for he was blinded by greed) of the deal he would make at the time, the consequences did shock him. - according to this wiki, he didnt even know it . I believe the deal Reaver made with the shadow court would require the shadow court to be freed in the first place. For now, lets say reaver did summon the shadow court. What would this do to Theresa? Another theory of mine (http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Hero_oakvale_founder_oakfield%3F) states that the hero of oakvale was involved in having the shadow court retreat to their lair. Chicken chaser was actively involved in the incident. Theresa would be too, only for her combat skills to be weaker than her brother's, so she would take a different approach in the matter. She would leave the fighting to her brother and focus on the thinking. What is this shadowcourt, is it any real threat? is it connected to the void? It could be that Theresa found anwsers to this with Scythe. (It could be anywhere else in the world actually, but old kingdom wisdom is rare) Scythe would have shared with her everything he knew about the void. about its darkness and its evils, about their need for hosts. He even might have told her about the spire, to be able to see all possible futures. She might've even forseen something dark lurking in her future herself, but darkness is clouded and its hard to get a hold of. The spire was necessary for Albion, it would function as a watchtower to protect the people. Therefore she went to Lucien, to built it and to Sparrow to give it back to her. She would learn of the Crawler and that it would proove to be a great challenge. If Scythe really was involved, it would also make sense that he would watch over Rose after she was wished back to live. He would feel responsible for suggesting the use of the spire and the consequences it would have. although it would definetely be Theresa who would see Rose's death as necessary, Scythe is pure and benovelent. In Theresas vision of the future of albion and aurora, she mentioned it is the child of sparrow that will determine the fate of both continents. I tried to figure some reason out of this, but it was really hard seeing as how sparrow really didnt need to die and how albion would be better prepared if theresa just told sparrow about the threat right away. But perhaps the answer lies in the simple fact that you shouldnt meddle with the timeline. Any knowledge of the future depends on the actions in the current. The following example might be a bit extreme but is quite realistic. If I saw a beautiful slim young girl and I would happen to know her future - she would get fat, but still be happily married - telling her so would most likely change her whole life. She wouldnt like the image that I saw and would do anything to stop it, she might very well get obsessed by this. She would excercise alot more and eat alot less, she might even turn anorectic. Which is obviously no help. Telling sparrow that he/she will become king and will have to face a great danger would incentivate him/her to focus on creating a strong powerful nation or confronting the crawler beforehand. This sounds like a good thing - but would sparrow still create the wonderfull things he/she did? Would a military country really be the answer to a threat in more than 50 years to come? Here I would like to see Scythe as the one who wouldnt want anyone to live in fear and change the peaceful albion into a land focussed on war. Though obviously it could still be theresa who likes to pull strings and work in invisible god-like ways. Not wanting to alter the future is also the reason why she would tell Logan what she knew first and then have the hero of fable 3 start a revolution, forge strong friendships and get experienced in battle. Theresa (and or sythe) wanted the hero of fable 3 to mature through quests and combat, live his own life so he would become a true hero. Theresa has suffered from a great evil coming from the Void. She has seen the destructive powers of the darkness many times. The Void has hurt her, but she has not been able to hurt the Void. Being one of the few people in Albion aware that such a threat even exists, Theresa must keep a watchful eye always. 21:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Melchior